Your Turn
by loving-reader-and-writer
Summary: This is a one shot based on a dream. A short snippit of the boys with their companion before a hunt. (no sex or romance, just comfortable family friendship style interactions.)


**A/N: As is super common this is based on a dream I had unfortunately I woke up from it but I shall continue it hear and make it awesome, hopefully. I usually don't like write something without establishing how the character gets involved with the Winchesters. However, I'm not up for a full back story at the moment so fill in your own blanks for the time being. I may flesh this out some more in the future.**

Dean is sitting on the motel bed gun in hand cleaning it and making sure it is still serviceable after the last hunt. Sam as per usual is at the little table taping away on the laptop his knees bumping the underside every time he moved. He's searching for an alternative way to lure this creature out, rather than use a person as bait. He lets out a sound of frustration and sighs leaning back on two legs of the chair.

"Still got nuthin?" Dean asks him without looking up from putting the weapon back together.

"I can't find anything, the only thing that gets this thing out of its lare is food and the only time it can be seen is right before it feeds." Sam responds the exasperation evident in his tone he slams the laptop shut swiping his hand of his face. "She can't really do this, right? We can't let her." His eyes pleading with his brother to agree with him.

"Since when do we get to let her do anything. It feeds on fear you know she doesn't panic so there won't be much adrenaline and she is barely ever afraid. It will probably only show long enough us to gank its ass before it disappears." He answers, his on voice slightly strained. Just as he is about to say more the door to the bathroom opens, both men look to it and the women that stepped out. She has dark brown hair cut mid waist with bangs that reach her shoulders, dark green eyes and a round face. She stands a hair brush in her hands and points it at them.

"I can hear the both of you loud and clear in there you know?" she smirks at them, completely comfortable in her bathrobe. Her own of course nice and soft and classy not the crappy terry cloth that the motels sometimes provide. "It's the best and fastest way to get this thing out and it feeds on young plus size women, that's me, well mostly I bit more muscle than I am body fat now a days." She gives herself a look over as she says this noting that her legs and arms have toned up a lot since traveling with the Winchesters. Her stomach is still round with weight, not the pregnant round though. "That's beside the point, as Dean said it feeds of the adrenaline and fear from when it reveals itself I won't be smelling like a buffet. More like those tiny meals expensive restaurants serve." She smiled and shrugged.

Sam sighed "Alright, alright we will set up tonight." She gave him a nod and turned slightly to toss the brush at Dean, he caught it instinctually, looking at it in confusion, like he didn't know why she threw it at him.

"If I am going to be hair you are going to brush my hair." It always made her arms hurt to brush her hair. She would never dare cut it though. One of the brother usually didn't mind doing it for her. They pretended it bothered them so she would come up with a reason why they had to. She knows that secretly Dean loves it, it probably reminds him of brushing Sam's hair when they were kids. Sam, he seems to be relaxed by the repetitive motion, the simplicity of it.

She walked over to him sitting on the floor between his parted knees arranging her robe around her making sure that everything was covered. Not that it was a big deal they were rather comfortable with each other nudity. Eyes never lingered longer that necessary to check or care for wounds.

"Why meee?" Dean whined, even as he was gathering her hair in has hand to brush out the bottom knots first. She just flashed him a grin and settle in for a soothing hair brush. He always took his time and made sure that ever knot was out sometimes he didn't stop until she was nearly asleep. Sam chuckled opening his laptop once more.

"Hey I think I saw a commercial say that Dominos delivers salads now, y'all want that for lunch?" He asks the two across the room receiving sounds of approval from them both.

 **A/N: That is my one shot. The dream was that I stepped out of the bathroom Sam on the computer and Dean on the bed I threw my brush at him and told him he had to brush my hair. I woke up before he started to brush it though.**


End file.
